Inoue Rei
|image = InoueRei-January2020.jpg |caption = Inoue Rei promoting "Start Line" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 161cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = (2012-2014) (2014-) |label = |mcolor = Purple |group = Kobushi Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |join = January 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = November 29, 2014 |generation1 = 22nd Generation |graduate1 = November 5, 2015 |days1 = 11 Months, 8 Days |acts = , Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, KaReiPan |blog = |autograph = }}Inoue Rei (井上玲音) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of Kobushi Factory. She was first introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member on November 29, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside eight other girls. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of . On March 30, 2020, Kobushi Factory will disband, and Inoue Rei will be the only member of the group to remain under Hello! Project."こぶしファクトリー活動終了のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2020-01-08. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Inoue Rei was born on July 17, 2001 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012 On July 29, Inoue participated in her first live as a member of , in the "Trainees Collection Vol.6" at Shibuya Glad. 2014 On November 16, 's trainee program was abolished. Soon after, Inoue, alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko and Hirose Ayaka, were given the opportunity to become members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring to and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and three other girls. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Inoue would be debut in a new Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio and Hirose Ayaka. The unit was later named Kobushi Factory. In early April, Inoue was cast as one of the new Oha Girls on the children's morning show Oha Suta. She made her first appearance on April 8."『OHAー！』井上玲音" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2015-04-07. 2016 On April 1, Inoue graduated from Oha Suta."『つらい。』井上玲音" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2016-03-31. On July 22, Inoue celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. On August 20, Inoue became a model for the girls' fashion magazine LOVE berry alongside Morning Musume '16 member Makino Maria.https://twitter.com/cue_910/status/766639187999150081http://love-berry.net/model-list They both made their first appearance in the vol.3 issue published on the same day. 2017 On June 30, she and Inoue Hikaru released a digital song titled "Inoue no Uta". On August 7, Inoue celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows at Mt.RAINIER HALL. On October 21, Inoue announced she would release her first solo photobook on November 11, titled Rei.Inoue Rei. "『今、こわい体験をしています。』井上玲音" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-10-21. 2018 On May 29, make-up artist Miwonderful released the book First Make Bible @ Miwonderful in which Inoue, Asakura Kiki, and Kamikokuryo Moe appear as models."ミワンダフル新書発売！ファースメイクバイブル@Miwonderful" (in Japanese). Miwonderful. 2018-05-28. On July 18, Inoue celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2018, featuring two shows at IMA Hall. On November 30, former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai published the Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK in which Inoue and five other active Hello! Project members appear as models."高橋愛、ハロプロ後輩を華麗にプロデュース 初メイクブック発売【独占カット】 " (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-11-22. 2019 On February 23, Nomura Minami and Inoue were revealed as regulars titled as Executive Officers No.3 and No.4 for the FC Machida Zelvia's AbemaTV program FC Machida Zelbia wo Tsukurou ~Zel Tsuku~, which would start on March 7.https://twitter.com/zerutsuku/status/1099505110932119552 That day they watched the team's first game of the J2 League 2019 season for the recording of the first episode.Inoue Rei. "『おめでとうございます！』井上玲音" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2019-02-23. On April 27, the Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK② was released, which includes Inoue's gravure that was originally published in a June 2017 issue of Weekly Famitsu."「ファミハロ！PHOTOBOOK②」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-05. On July 18, Inoue celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2019, featuring two shows at Mynavi BLITZ Akasaka. On September 9, it was announced that Inoue and Nomura Minami would both star in the Sabori, SKY PerfecTV's 31st Twitter morning drama series that would be posted every day from September 16 to September 28.https://twitter.com/sptv_fan/status/1170849298214469632 2020 On January 2, Inoue released her second solo photobook, titled You ~You make me~."井上玲音(こぶしファクトリー)セカンド写真集「燿 ～You make me～」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-11-28. On January 8, it was announced that Kobushi Factory will disband on March 30, 2020 with a concert at Tokyo Dome City Hall. Their final single is set to be released on March 4, 2020. Hirose Ayaka had been in discussions with the agency about her graduation since early 2019, and after discussions with the group, the other members except Inoue also expressed their desire to pursue a new path. It was eventually decided that the group would disband. Afterwards, Inoue will continue to be a member of Hello! Project. On March 12, she will hold a joint fanclub event with Hirose Ayaka and Ogata Risa titled Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Inoue Rei & Tsubaki Factory Ogata Risa FC Event 2020 at LANDMARK HALL. Personal Life Family= She has two older sisters. |-|Education= When Inoue joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from middle school on March 6, 2017.http://ameblo.jp/kobushi-factory/entry-12254175152.html As of April 2019, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Inoue Rei has acquired: *'Hirose Ayaka:' Inoue gets along the best with Hirose Ayaka out of all Kobushi Factory members. They are close since days. *'Iikubo Haruna:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Iikubo Haruna. |-|Name Meaning= Inoue was given the name Rei for her to be beautiful like precious jewels (玲; re) and to have elegance and envelope a desire to love music (音; i).Pocket Morning. 2016-11-05. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Inoue Rei: *'Reirei' (れいれい): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Inoue Rei (井上玲音) *'Nickname:' Reirei (れいれい) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 161cmhttp://hellomemo.jp/pr_inoue.html *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Snake *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-29: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-01-02: Kobushi Factory Member *' Status:' **2012-07-29: member **2014-11-16: Left *' Status:' **2012-07-29: member **2014-11-16: Transferred to *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' Purple *'Oha Girl Color:' Red *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-present) *'One-Shot Units:' **KaReiPan (2019) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Singing and painting *'Specialty:' Blinking fast *'Favorite Sports:' Dancing and volleyball *'Favorite Subjects:' Music, arts & crafts, and home economics *'Favorite Foods:' Ramen, chocolate *'Favorite Colors:' Light blue and purple *'Favorite ℃-ute songs:' "Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko", "Aitte Motto Zanshin", "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita" *'Favorite Morning Musume songs:' "One・Two・Three", "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe" *'Looks up to:' Suzuki Airi, Nishino Kana, Takeuchi Akari, and Hagiwara Mai ハロプロ こぶしファクトリー 新メンバープロフィール (in Japanese), YouTube, 2015.02.06 Discography :See also: List:Inoue Rei Discography Featured In Solo Songs *Saru mo Odaterya Hitottobi (from JK Ninja Girls) Blu-rays *2016.09.15 Greeting ~Hirose Ayaka・Inoue Rei~ Fanclub DVDs *2016.12.23 Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2016 *2017.12.21 Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Taguchi Natsumi・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2017 *2018.06.26 Ramen Daisuki Hamaura-san ga Iku! *2018.12.27 Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2018 *2019.04.26 Morning Days Happy Holiday Iikubo Haruna Fanclub Tour in Kinugawa *2019.12.xx Kobushi Factory Hirose Ayaka・Inoue Rei Birthday Event 2019 Publications :See also: List:Inoue Rei Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2017.11.11 Rei *2020.01.02 You ~You make me~ (燿 ~You make me~) Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Programs *2015–2019 The Girls Live *2015–2016 Oha Suta (as an Oha Girl) *2016– Uta-navi! (うたなび！) *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Web Dramas *2019 Sabori (さぼり) (SKY PerfecTV Twitter) Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019 FC Machida Zelbia wo Tsukurou ~Zel Tsuku~ (みんなでつくるサッカーチーム育成番組〜ゼルつく〜) (AbemaTV) *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Trivia *She likes the anime series Kirarin☆Revolution and "Pokemon". *She has the same birthday as former Country Musume member Asami. *She particularly likes the ℃-ute song "Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko" because of the meaning it holds for her as the first Hello! Project song she performed after becoming a Nice Girl Project! Kenshuusei in 2012. *Although she joined on July 29, 2012, she did not post on the official blog until nearly a year later on June 6, 2013. *During a NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei event, she greeted the crowd in Korean. *She said that the senior she's relying on is Hirose Ayaka, and that their friendship is "very touchy", she does not use formalities when talking to her, unlike any other member of the group. *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Inoue's role within the group is the "Factory Manager for Excitement".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) *She has the same last name as former Hello Pro Kenshuusei leader Inoue Hikaru. See Also * on the *Gallery:Inoue Rei *List:Inoue Rei Discography Featured In *List:Inoue Rei Publications Featured In *List:Inoue Rei Concert & Event Appearances *List:Inoue Rei Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles Reference External Links *Kobushi Factory Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *LOVE berry Profile *Kobushi Factory Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: Hello! Project Tour, February/March 2015 Recital *Trainees Collection Blog (tag: "Inoue Rei") cs:Inoue Rei de:Inoue Rei es:Inoue Rei Category:Inoue Rei Category:2014 Additions Category:2001 Births Category:July Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Cancer Category:Oha Suta Category:Purple Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Debuted Eggs Category:KaReiPan Category:Snake